


Не плачь, Сакура

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Как долго, – спросила Сакура, вливая в него всю свою чакру и плача, как девчонка, – как долго, Какаши?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не плачь, Сакура

\- Не плачь, Сакура, – прошептал этот идиот.  
Конечно, она рявкнула на него, чтобы не тратил дыхание на ерунду, чтобы берег силы, чтобы не мешал ей спасать его шкуру!  
Сказал бы кто Сакуре, что странный тип, сказавший ей (им троим) «Йо!» при первой встрече, будет ей настолько важен, она бы не поверила. Ну, то есть, поверила бы, ведь этот джонин, ее назначенный учитель, должен был сделать из нее настоящего умелого шиноби! Но в романтическом плане? Избави боже! Тогдашняя Сакура, глупая девчонка, еще совсем ребенок, не видела ничего, кроме Саске...  
Так не спасают даже Хокаге. С таким остервенением рвут глотку зубами только из-за кого-то очень важного, близкого, родного. Вросшего во все мысли, въевшегося под кожу.  
\- Как долго, – спросила Сакура, вливая в него всю свою чакру и плача, как девчонка, – как долго, Какаши?  
Как долго он был рядом, как долго оберегал ее, как долго смотрел на нее, ждал? Она использовала все силы, все знания, весь опыт, чтобы удержать этого одного-единственного шиноби, этого мужчину, незаметно для нее ставшего таким незаменимым. Необходимым. Родным.  
Оставшимся, когда и Саске, и Наруто ушли, оставили ее, а этот – этот остался в Конохе, пока все шлялись где-то там, как последние придурки!  
И после всего, он еще смеет утешать ее? «Не плачь, Сакура?»  
\- Ты только посмей покинуть меня, – пригрозила она, вытирая окровавленной рукой пот со лба, – вот только попробуй...


End file.
